River of the Dead
by Oreathyia
Summary: Joelle Grimes lost what little she cherished when the dead began to walk. Broken and scarred when she finds a little girl in the woods she realizes she needs her family and maybe just maybe a certain redneck can fix her.
1. Lost

**Authors Note- This is my first FanFic. It is a Daryl/ OC story so if you don't like Daryl with OC DONT READ! ENJOY! R & R XX**

**Chapter One-**

She seemed to glide as she walked over the dead leaves, she was graceful, deadly. Joelle looked at the sun setting quickly over the horizon, she quickened her pace. A rustle in a nearby bush caused her to stop and draw her dual swords. "If you're human come out and if you're dead, come out anyway" Joelle said, confidence rang in her voice.

Slowly a little blonde girl appeared out of the bushes, timid she walked closer to Joelle. Seeing it was only a child Joelle sheathed her swords "Are you bit or scratched?" the girl shook her head. Calmer now that she wouldn't have to put down the girl she moved on to the next question "Honey, where is your family?" but before she could reply a series of moans rang out.

Looking towards the sound Joelle saw roughly a dozen of the walking dead shambling towards them. On her own she could take them but not while protecting this little girl. "Come on we need to run!" taking the small girls hands they ran deeper into the forest.

After what was seemingly hours of running they came to a small hunting cottage with the windows boarded up. "Be quiet and stay behind me, okay?" keeping her eyes peeled for any signs of movement, Joelle entered the cottage with the girl right behind her. After finding nothing they shut the door and put the cupboard in front of it.

Leading the girl to the bed Joelle handed her a granola bar(she always kept one on her) "Eat up, then rest we can talk in the morning." The young girl had barley put her head on the pillow when sleep took her.

When the break out began Joelle Grimes was more than ready. Learning how to track and hunt while she was a scout and medic in the Army had given her huge advantage against the Walkers. Having also worked as a nurse at her local hospital for over last three years had also greatly increased her chances of survival. Over the months after the outbreak Joelle had acquired a number of weapons; three handguns, over a dozen knives and a pair of blue steel dual swords not to mention the bag of ammo, rifles and machine guns.

Joelle had missed people especially her family, she missed her older brothers Rick and Lucas she missed her twin sister Justine. God she missed her sister, who had been away with her fiancé traveling the country. She'd been looking for her since this whole thing started and had barley found a trace.

She'd left mostly all her supplies in her truck (on the highway) and with her bike, which was away from the highway and camouflaged but still the thought of someone getting their hands on her bike was terrifying, she'd go back there with the girl check out the truck and see if there was anyone there for that little girl.

The light filtered through the crack in the boarded up windows, waking Joelle from her light sleep, moving to sit up she realized she was being held down by a warm weight on her side. It took her a second to realize that it was the girl she'd found yesterday in the woods.

The girl stirred at Joelle's movement before clutching her tighter, "Mama!" she screeched crying out in her sleep. Clamping her hand over the girls mouth to keep her quiet, Joelle struggled to wake her up. "Come on now Sweetie wake up, please we have to go before more walkers come!"

That got the girl up, her big blue eyes opened wide "Do you remember me sweetie I saved you in the woods, my names Joelle. What's your name?"

"S-Sophia, my n-name is S-Sophia" she stumbled through the sentence.

Joelle couldn't help but smile at the girls innocence "Well Sophia I am going to help you find your people and I am going to keep you safe that is my promise. I give you my word."

It took them three days to make it back to the highway and it wasn't without trouble. With the growing number of walkers survival was becoming increasingly more difficult. However the more walkers the easier practice was to find for Sophia. They had practiced constantly both on real walkers and wooden targets (trees). By the time they reached the blocked highway Sophia was an excellent shot and didn't shy away from knives, she was no longer the defenseless little girl Joelle had found cowering in the trees.

The two made their way through the wreckages easily, when they came to the markers that Joelle had left she pulled Sophia closer to her side. Following the trail she had left herself Joelle and Sophia came to a black clearing no signs of the truck anywhere. "Shit, where the hell is it!" Joelle mumbled a string of curses she hoped Sophia didn't hear. Lucky I hid the ammo and my bike somewhere else Joelle thought.

They then headed in the direction of the bike and were happy to find the bike and some of the supplies, clothes, weapons and ammo hidden under the tarp. Taking the clothes Joelle sorted through until she found what she was looking for a pair of skinny jeans, a pair of black boots and a checkered shirt all in Sophia's size. "Here Honey, your clothes are getting a bit dirty. These ones will protect you better and will keep you warmer."

Sophia changed quickly and Joelle gave her a hair tie to pull her short golden locks into a small ponytail. Looking around Joelle thought for a short second before looking up. "Sophia, sweetheart we're going to have to sleep in the trees tonight is that okay?"

Sophia nodded, and started to climb a sturdy looking tree Joelle climbing up after her a large bundle of rope in her arms. Once they were both comfortable Joelle tied them to the tree's trunk before falling into a restless sleep.

_Hands ripped through her clothing, bruising her, pulling her to pieces. A cold blade pressed to her the skin at her shoulders before tearing through the thin flesh. She tried to scream but the gag around her mouth made breathing near impossible let alone screaming._

_She could feel and the man entered her ripping up her core, scarring her. Then he was gone and she looking into familiar cold blue eyes, he gave her a smile. "Sorry it took so long to save you. Remember your promise Little Firecracker"_

With a gasp Joelle woke from her nightmare, she was cold and realized she was dripping with sweat, "Joelle are you okay? You kept crying no, no, no in your sleep." Sophia's soft voice whispered.

Shit Sophia had heard that_. _"I'm okay sweetheart just a bad dream. Come on lets go find your group"


	2. Found

**Chapter Two**

Her figure ghosted through the trees towards the road where she had left her bike. The Suzuki GSXR 1000 looked out of place among the torn up, broken down cars. Flinging her leg over the side of the bike she started the bike at looked towards the sun, sighing she pulled the sleek black helmet over the head and rode towards where she had left little girl she'd found in the woods.

Joelle quickly came to where she had left Sophia and pulled here onto the bike behind her before taking off in the opposite direction of the traffic snarl.

They rode down a dirt road not too far away. It was getting dark and she needed a place to rest hopefully the road led to a farm with not too many 'Walkers' about.

As Joelle rode past the fields she realized that she hadn't yet seen a Walker, it didn't take much longer for the farm to come into view. Cars were stationed out the front but unlike the abandoned cars on the freeway these cars looked clean and regularly used. _Shit, people actual people were living here, maybe just maybe they'll let us stay_ thought Joelle. The noise of her bike had alerted the occupants of the farm who were now gathered in front of her.

Sixteen people stood in front of her. Joelle was surprised to recognize two faces. Rick and Lori stood before her. Rick her older brother who she thought was dead along with his wife and kid. Where is Carl? Maybe they told him to stay inside?Joelle's mind wandered. Joelle slowly got off her bike making no sudden movements, and like she knew he would Rick spoke in a hard voice, "Drop your weapon's and raise your hands". Joelle let out an audible sigh, "Now" with the word Rick brought up his gun training it on her chest.

Joelle then started the task of removing all her weapons from her body; pulling two handguns from where they were hid, taking the bag of ammo, rifles and machine guns dropping it on the ground, pulling of a belt of seven sheathed throwing knives, taking two hunting knives and finally pulling her two sheathed blue steel dual swords. A tough looking guy holding a cross bow let out a low whistled at the arsenal that Joelle had just placed in the ground.

Walking back over to the bike Joelle lifted Sophia off the bike and set her on the ground, positioning her body in front of the young girls. "DAD! STOP! LEAVE HER ALONE!" screamed Carl as her ran out of the house, a man with a shaved head made a move to grab him but he was too quick and dodged him. "Dad, please its Aunty Joe's bike!" Carl said his body in front of Joelle's.

"Carl you get away from her, there are thousands of bikes like Joe's" Rick's voice was frantic as he tried to persuade Carl to move, "Aunty Joe had a baby girl remember, it's not her!"

Without really thinking Joelle ripped her helmet off and picked Carl, spinning him around, laughing Carl hugged her back fiercely.

"Joelle?" Rick's soft whisper broke through to her as she looked into her big brothers eyes for the first time in years.

"Brother? I can't believe I've found you! You're alive!" putting Carl down Joelle rushed into her big brothers arms. "I can't find Justine Rick I don't know where she is! I need her so bad and she's not here with me, Rick I can't feel her and I am so scared."

"We will find her I promise, Luke too, we will find them both."

After the small reunion Joelle stepped back and started pulling her weapons into place, she left only the bag on the ground. "Joe can you help me get my helmet of I can't see nothing!" Sophia's muffled voice came from behind her.

Walking over to the young girl Joelle lifted the helmet of the little girls head and was rewarded with a collection of gasps form their audience. "SOPHIA!" a woman with short grey hair screeched. Sophia and the woman collided crying and embracing, clinging to each other like they were a lifeline.

Ricks voice was barely a whisper, "Where did you find her?"

"She was on the woods a long way from the highway, I saved her from a group of walkers."

After she was finished she looked at Rick and smiled "Rick I know I have no right to ask but I need a place to sleep tonight… I promise I'll be out of your hair straight after... if you don't want me here…"

"Of course you can stay, if that's alright with you Hershel?" Asked Rick, turning to the older man in the group.

"It's fine with me as long as she pulls her weight, introduce her to everyone." His wise voice was low and calm.

"She will," taking Joelle's arm, he then proceeded to introduce the group. Only a few of the members stood out to Joelle though. Shane; Rick's best friend (the bald guy who had tried to grab Carl) who had gotten Lori and Carl out during the outbreak and in her quick opinion a total jerk. Glenn; a smart Asian guy who had saved Rick's life in Atlanta he seemed nice and resourceful. Carol; Sophia's mother who looked scared yet happy to have finally found her child. Hershel; the old man that owned the farm (in his life was a veterinarian) he had saved Carl when he was shot.

"And this is Daryl, he does all the hunting and most of the runs, I have a feeling you too will get on quite well," Rick chuckled lightly before turning back to Joelle. "Joe why don't you go take your bike and put it closer to the tents, we'll get you a place to sleep real soon."

"Rick, you can have the bag of rifles and machine guns there's ammo for them, just leave me some ammo for the handguns okay?" Joelle's voice was nervous; she hoped he would allow her to stay permanently.

"Are you sure? Hell that's a nice way to pull your weight sis we're nearly out of weapons. Not to mention you found the child we had been looking for, for days!"

"I'm sure, where am I putting the bike?" She turned back to Rick.

"Over there near the trees and tents," Rick pointed to the tents and a nearby tree.

Joelle walked the bike over to the trees, leaving her bike under the shade next to what she assumed was Rick's tent. A glimmer about a hundred yards away caught her attention. Walking over she discovered that it was a bike running her hands over the handles "No way, a bloody Triumph Bonneville 650, noisy but sweet ride."

"Oi, get 'way from ma bike!" a strong southern accent yelled at her, her head snapped up to look at him. Daryl was now marching across the field towards her and the bike.

Unconcerned towards his reaction she yelled back, "How the hell did you get your hands on a Triumph Bonneville 650?"

"None ya business" he snapped, "Now back off!"

Daryl stepped forward he was close now only a foot of two away. Joelle looked up and backed away quickly, starting to shake. Daryl became confused as he looked at her, fear and pain flew through her eyes as she looked back at him. "I-I need to find Rick, sorry for disturbing you." With that Joelle hurried off in the opposite direction and in turn away from the camp, straight into the forest.


	3. The Rules

**_Chapter Three_**

Joelle sat high in a tree softly singing to herself. Some walkers who had heard the disruption of silence stood crowding around the base of the tree moaning and clawing at the bark. Looking up at the sky she was shocked to see the sun setting. _Had it really been that long? _She thought oblivious to the distress of the group back at the farm.

Rick paced back and forth, "Where the hell is she? She should be back by now!" his voice was filled with concern. Sophia looked at the adults around her who were obviously worried for Joe's safety, she wished she could tell them where she was but she didn't know besides Joe could handle herself.

Daryl walked up to Rick, "I saw her head off into the woods, earlier after I had told her to get away from my bike. I'll go look for her if you like?" in that moment Sophia knew where Joe was.

"Joelle likes to sit high up in trees and sing to herself when she's worried, scared or upset. She should be fine Mr. Rick, Joe can take care of herself and me she promised me so, she'll come back." Sophia said quietly.

This calmed Rick down considerably Joelle never broke her word or a promise they were sacred to her. "We still need to find her and we will. Daryl, Glenn gear up, your with me, let's go."

They were about a mile into the dense forest when they heard it, a beautiful melody accompanied by a symphony of groans. Quickening their pace they reach they tree that was currently surrounded by half a dozen walkers. The group quickly killed the walkers and looked back up at Joelle who had stopped singing. "Now, now what do we have here?" she watched as they looked confused, "Sophia did you really think I wouldn't notice? They may be deaf and blind but I ain't, come here honey."

They others just watched as Sophia came swiftly out bush she had hidden in, then watched in horror as a walked came up behind to take a chunk of skin out of her shoulder. What they weren't expecting was for Sophia to quickly turn with knife in hand and stab the walker through the eye.

"Ha that's my girl, let's go sweet," with that she glided down the tree and walked straight past the group without saying a word.

Daryl noticed the wide birth she gave not only him but Glenn as well, something traumatic had happened to her and he had a feeling he knew what it was.

Once Glenn, Rick and Daryl reached camp (not too much later then Sophia and Joelle) they were surprised to see Carol with a murderous expression and as they sat down they understood why.

"Your psycho bitch of a sister not only gave my daughter a knife but a bloody handgun!" Rick looked at Daryl surprised at the language she was using, "I am grateful she saved my daughter but I don't feel safe around her and I don't want her near Sophia."

Rick thought for a moment before answering, "With all due respect Carol I don't think you have much of a choice, according to my sister you were unworthy of being Sophia's mother the moment you let her go. My sister is a very complicated women but one thing she holds above all else is the protection of loved ones. Joelle made a promise to keep your daughter safe and she will die keeping that promise." Everyone was listening to Rick entrapped witch what he had to say about his intriguing sister

"Momma it's okay Joelle kept me safe, she told me the rules and I followed them and found you!" Sophia gushed looking at Carol and nodding in her serious expression.

Rick looked interested in what rules his sister sent in, "What rules were they Sophia?"

Sophia's eyes lit up at Rick obvious interest, "Rule one if there's more than one I have to run. Rule two if there's more than three we climb up a tree. Rule three if I lose you, I hide away, I wait and I stay, because you will always find me.

Rick had to say he was impressed she had come up with easy rules that everyone could remember, "I'm impressed Joe you've outdone yourself."

"I know right. The rhyming was all me, took me bloody long enough too!" Joelle giggle.

A little while later everyone was sitting by the fire eating when Shane made his move, "Hey Joelle , how bout we go back to my tent and have a little fun?"

"With you? Now why on earth would I do that, when there are much nicer guys in the group?" Joelle asked clearly humored by his attempt.

"Cos I have something that they don't, protection," he said back not yet phased by her reaction.

"Really? The make those in extra small?" at Joelle's words the everyone listening was thrown into a fit of laughter including Rick, even Dale chuckled while Daryl and T-Dog howled with laughter tears streaming down their faces as they doubled over onto the ground.

Shane who was now red with anger and embarrassment stalked off into the night. Joelle who had been chuckling herself looked around the campsite and noticed something that had slipped past her before, "Why the hell do you guys have my truck?" the other stopped the laughing to look in the direction of Joelle's gaze.

"That's yours? We found that a few days ago but there was nothing in it that we could use," replied Glenn.

"You just didn't know where to look, follow me," Joelle said with a smirk as she led the group which consisted of everyone except the Greene's and Shane towards the cobalt blue truck.

Taking a key out her pocket she went to the back of the truck lifting up the hidden deck she revealed boxes of clothes, food, ammo and blankets. After those boxes had been removed and taken to the camp a lone box was left in the truck. "This one is my favorite," she smiled.

The last box revealed alcohol and cigarettes a lot of it to, the men in the group whistled. Joelle watched as Daryl and T-Dog's fingers twitched at the urge to take the cigarettes, taking two cartons she chucked one at T-Dog and one at Daryl, "Here you look like you could use them," they caught them easily huge grins across their faces. "I raided a liquor store that also happed to stock a lot of smokes."

"I have extra lighters as well if you need 'em," there were still two cartons left but Joelle overlooked them for a bottle of Southern Comfort, taking it she walking back to the fire, taking long gulps she reveled in the burn if the alcohol trying to block out images of her little girl.

She barely noticed as the group returned to their previous positions at the fire with the exception of Carl and Sophia who had gone to bed. Rick got up from his place across from her and moved to the spare space beside her, "Joe what happened to Ally?" asked Rick in low tones, the group still heard clearly though and moved their attention to the new conversation brewing.

Joelle flinched at the name before taking another long gulp from the bottle, "I had left her at Mom and Dads for the weekend because I was working a long double shift at the Hospital. I didn't think anything of it; I had done it loads of times." Her hands had begun to shake and she took a deep breath.

"When the outbreak began one of the older Nurses who I had been close friends with told me to get Ally and run. So I did. I drove the hour to Moms only to find her dead in the kitchen and Dad gnawing on Ally in the lounge room." Joelle's voice was quiet and devoid of emotion just like her face, it was obvious that she had buried this traumatic experience deep within herself.

"I ripped him off her and shoved his head into the wall. I buried them both and Ally. After that I went home collected my stuff and ran." The group was quiet unsure of how to comfort this battered woman. "I couldn't protect her Rick, I wasn't strong enough, I couldn't keep my baby safe." Her whisper was broken.

"In the English language there are orphans and widows, but there is no word for a parent who loses a child" Dale quoted quietly, his wise words bringing Joelle out of her memories.

"I'm so sorry Joe, you should never have gone through that," whispered Rick as he pulled her into a hug he held her for what seemed like hours when he looked back down at her he realized she was asleep, "I missed you Joe, we all did," with that he took her to a tent that T-Dog and Glenn had put up when she arrived, covering her he said goodnight and left her to sleep.


	4. Cherokee Rose

**Chapter Four**

When Joelle woke the next morning she woke confused as to how she was in her tent, then all at once last night's events came rushing to her. Opening the tent she was met with a blindingly bright light, she waited a second to adjust to the light before continuing her trek to the campfire that everyone sat around.

T-Dog offered her a plate full of beans, carrots and egg, "Protein, helps with hangovers," he explained.

"Thanks T-Dog, much appreciated," she returned with a smile, before turning to her meal, eating slowly trying to avoid the questions and pitying glances. That was the worst part the pity, Joelle didn't need the pity, didn't want it.

"So the barns full of Walkers" Glenn said casually as if he was talking about the weather.

There was silence and the tension was thick, then all at was everyone's voice filled the air, Shane's was the loudest as he yelled at rick, "You cannot tell me you're alright with this."

"I'm not but this isn't our land!"

They continued arguing but Joelle walked away she didn't really mind it didn't affect her she could take care of herself. All she wanted was to find her sister, to have whispered conversation late at night about girly things like makeup and sex. She wanted so badly for her family to be okay she had already lost her parents and her daughter she couldn't lose someone else.

After eating breakfast and cleaning up, Joelle offered to take watch relieving Dale from his watch. It was quiet on the RV it was calm, peaceful, it relaxed her tight muscles. Joelle sat back in one of the rickety old chairs that sat up on the roof. She sat and watched as everyone went about their daily activities.

Andrea was walking past when Joelle decided to ask if anyone had seen rick, "Hey Andrea, you seen Rick?"

"He walked off with Hershel a few hours ago, he should be back soon though" she replied with a small smile.

"Thanks Andrea" she continued to watch horizon until she heard shouting, looking over she saw Shane handing out guns, _What the hell is he doing, _thought Joelle as she watched the seen unfold until T-Dog spoke "Oh shit!"

Rick came out of the woods with Hershel, with a walker on a stick. This made Shane snap. He yelled as he ran towards Rick. The rest of the group followed him. Shane screamed about Rick helping round up the walkers. Joelle knew this would get ugly real quick as she jumped off the RV and ran over to the group. Shane started shouting about how they weren't people and he shot the one on the stick.

Shane said, "Could a person survive this?" He shot the woman multiple times in vital areas, daring Hershel to challenge him. Hershel broke down as Shane shot the woman realising that he had it wrong, these walkers were no longer people there was no hope for their redemption. They were never going to get better, the old world was gone, and this was the world they had to deal with now.

Hershel's world shattered, he had been wrong, so very, very wrong to keep them instead of killing them humanly, Hershel stopped moving while Shane screamed, "Enough of living next to a barn full of things that can kill us."

"Shane! Enough!" Rick tried to reason.

"Yeah, you're right, that is enough!" Shane replied stalking up to the woman on Hershel stick and shot her in the brain.

Rick watched as Shane ran towards the barn, "NO! Shane do not do this brother!" Rick screamed but Shane ignored him and continued to strike at the Walker filled barn

As he broke open the door the Walkers stumbled out. The others started to shoot at them, taking her handgun out Joelle joined them. Joelle thought that Shane was one fucking asshole to have done this to Hershel and the group, he had no right to.

The walkers were dropping fast and Joelle was surprised how many were there, they kept shooting. Hershel would throw them out after this; he would hate them all for Shane's stupidity. The farm was silent as the last Walker fell, it was done. Everyone dropped their guns relaxing for a second before they began the clean-up.

A low moaning caught everyone attention and they watched as a young female Walker stumbled out, "NO! JUSTINE! NO! GOD NO! TINA!" Joelle's screamed ripped through the silence as she sprinted towards the walker who looked like a replica of the live woman running towards it.

Daryl managed to get his arms around her as he pulled to the ground, "No, no, no, no, no, please god no, not my sister… JUSTINE!" she sobbed as the Walker stumbled closer. The group was shocked, silent, even Shane looked sad no one wanted to put down Joelle and Rick's sister. No body moved until Rick took out his gun and walked towards his sister, he cocked his gun aiming it at her head, he hesitated before taking the shot, killing her for the last time.

Joelle pushed Daryl away as she ran to her fallen sister cradling her head gently in her lap, "I am so sorry Tina I am so, so sorry," cried Joelle as she rocked back and forth tears streaming down her face.

Beth had also run to someone, her mother, but unlike Justine, Annette wasn't dead, Shane, Rick and Glenn tried to pull her away but it wasn't until Andrea put a scythe through her skull that they could. Hershel pulled her daughter back to the house along with Maggie, Jimmy and Patricia. The group started to clear away the walkers putting them in two piles ones to be buried the others to be burned.

After the group was finished Joelle as still sitting there holding her sister everyone was afraid to approach her even Rick but the body had to be moved before it started to smell any worse.

"Joe we need to move her please lets bury our sister, together, so she can be put to peace." Rick said placing a hand on his sister's shoulder, the other were watching reading to help.

"Why can I protect them, why can't I keep my family safe Rick everyone is dying around me and I can't take you, Carl, Lori and Lucas being like that I can't Rick, please I need you to stay alive" Sobbed Joelle and everyone couldn't help but cry for the girl, she was so broken sitting there with her sister.

It was hard for Rick to watch his sister like this, hell it was hard because he just lost a sister. But Joelle had always been so strong for the family she was their rock their steadfast rock and now, now she was broken so very broken.

"I will always be hear Joe. Mum, Dad, Ally, Tina we're all here with you just because you can't see us, or because we've moved on doesn't mean we're not here," Rick said gently, "Now come one Joe let's put Tina to rest."

The service for Justine and Hershel's family was sweet and beautiful. Joelle watched as Rick and Daryl gently lowered Justine into the shallow grave, silent tears streaming down her face.

Ricks words were simple yet sweet, "Justine was the life of our family it was as if she never fully grew up, she always had so much energy and could cheer someone up simply by smiling. She was our sister, our friend and she was taken before we were ready to say goodbye." Turning Rick took Joelle's hand, "We're still not ready but goodbye Justine we will miss you, we love you."

Joelle stepped forward and placed a Cherokee Rose by the headstone, "This is a Cherokee Rose, it bloomed for you Tina. I'm sorry I couldn't find you, I wasn't strong enough but I will find Lucas he will be safe. Watch over us sister, we love you, Goodbye." With that she walked away.

She didn't think about where she was going but when she did stop to look around she could see the edge of Daryl's small camp and with a sigh she sat. Joelle wanted to cry for the loss of her sister but no tears would come. She had lost too many people too soon in the apocalypse and didn't know how much more pain she could take, if she lost Rick, or Lucas… she didn't think she could survive that much loss.

I branch snapped and Joelle whirled to see Shane standing there, she stood and backed away as he came towards her, each of his steps she backed away three. He was too close, way too close, Joelle couldn't handle being this close to any man other than Rick and Lucas, even her dad couldn't come near her after those nights. Rick and Lucas had been a struggle for her at first.

"What do you want," Joelle's voice surprising her with its strength.

"I want you, you made a fool of me Joelle but I'm willing to overlook that for a bit of fun and you will do as I say." His voice was harsh and she knew he was deadly serious. She quickened her pace until her back hit a tree. Her eyes searched wildly for an escape but there wasn't one. She was close to Daryl's camp now and god she hoped he was there.

Before she could react Shane was on her he grabbed her face and put his mouth on hers in a sloppy kiss. She turned her face and slapped him, "Get the fuck off me! Get off! Help!"

He was starting to pull at her clothes, so she did the only thing she could she screamed loud, she waited but it seemed like no one heard. Shane who had stopped when she screamed smirked and continued to pull on her clothes. Her shirt came off with a rip. "No, no, no, no, no" was all she could say as he moved to take of her pants.

Then suddenly he was gone. Joelle, who had closed her eyes, opened them to find Shane on the ground with Daryl on top beating him to a pulp, "don't ya dare put yer hands on an unwillin' woman!" Daryl spat at him then pushed back to the ground.

He turned to Joelle who was still shaking against the tree, her ripped top lying in shreds on the ground. Daryl took off his vest and handed it to her when she didn't move he placed it over her shoulders, picked her up bridal style and carried her to his tent.

Daryl laid her down gently as if she was made of glass. Joelle who had been shaking uncontrollably stopped as she lay in the tent. The tent was cozy and smelled like pine trees, wood smoke, tobacco and forests. The smell was purely Daryl and she liked it, being there with Daryl made her feel safe and she didn't understand why.

For the first time in months she felt safe enough in this man's presence to fall asleep and that's what she did but not before she let a soft "thank you" slip from her lips.


	5. Tags

**Sorry this chapter took so long everyone. I have school and the work load is unbelievable! I'll try and update the next chapter quicker! Enjoy xx **

**Chapter Five**

**Daryl's POV**

Daryl had been out in the woods when he heard the scream, it sounded like that new girl, Joelle. He took off in a run towards the sound which was close to his small camp. As he ran closer he recognized Shane who had backed the girl up against the tree, only in her bra the shirt ripped on the ground.

An overwhelming anger took Daryl as he sped towards Shane and ripped him off her. He pulled his fist back and let it snap into Shane's face, he continued to beat Shane "don't ya dare put yer hands on an unwillin' woman!" his voice was hard before he shoved him back into the ground. Turning around Daryl faced Joelle who was shaking violently, she looked so vulnerable it made his heart tug which was rare for the crossbow wielding redneck.

He noticed the dog tags hanging around her neck but didn't say anything .Taking off his leather vest he offered it to her, when she didn't take it he moved forward and placed it on her shaking shoulders. She wasn't going anywhere shaking like that Daryl thought before he gently picked her up and took her to his tent.

After he had laid her down she seemed to relax her eyes barley remaining opened after what had just happened, "thank you" he only just heard her soft whisper but it was there.

He took that moment to get a good look at her. She had long chestnut waves that fanned around her face. Her skin was flawless a slight tan had gathered on her skin after spending more time outside. A small nose leading to full rose colored lips. He didn't need to look at her eyes; he remembered them so clearly; silver-grey orbs framed in thick long lashes that held pain and every other emotion she was feeling. She was beautiful, breathtaking. Joelle was smaller than Daryl but it wasn't hard with him being 5'10 she was only about 5'4. She wasn't weak though her body was lean and fit, her breasts full and her legs never ending.

Daryl sighed as he left her alone to sleep so he zipped up the tent and sat out the front making bolts for his crossbow.

Daryl knew she was broken he could tell. Damaged people gravitate towards damaged people and he was most certainly damaged and Joelle, Joelle was so broken, he wanted so badly to fix her, to make it better but he didn't even know her. Daryl wondered how Ricks sister was so damaged, after all she had a perfect little life like Rick didn't she? Maybe he would talk to Rick about her history or something but for now he would keep her safe. For now that was enough.

**General POV (Joelle)**

Joelle woke to the soft dusk light that was filtering through the thin material of the tent wall. The first thing she noticed was that this wasn't her tent, the second she wasn't alone. She could hear Daryl moving around outside, well she hoped it was Daryl. Unzipping the tent she was relieved to find it was in fact Daryl who was busy hanging up some of his shirts. Looking down at her chest she was relieved to see he had put one of his own shirts on her.

"D-Daryl, I just wanted to say thank you again, for what you did, so thank you." She said shyly, looking at him through her thick lashes.

"S'okay, no one should ever have t' go through somethin' like that" he replied his voice soft, "I saw the tags, you in the army?"

Joelle froze, while most of her time in the army was filled with good memories, there were moments that tainted her memories and she hated it, it was hard for her to talk about, "I was, about three years ago, I was on long term leave to look after my daughter," her voice was a soft whisper that could only just be heard, she didn't seem to noticed the lone tear that had tracked its way down her cheek.

"I'm sorry," he didn't know what to do with an upset women, how to comfort them.

"It's okay Daryl. Do you have any family still alive or?" she left the sentence unfinished and waited for his answer.

"I had a brother, Merle but we lost track of 'im back in Atlanta," he replied softly, as much as he hated Merle he was still blood.

He didn't notice Joelle's eyes widen at the name. Merle Dixon had been with her in the army and had saved her life a number of times as a result. She had completely forgotten that he had a little brother and hadn't made the connection between the two. More to the point that she had promised to look out for him when Merle couldn't. Joelle figured she could justify forgetting that promise with the current apocalypse but it still unnerved her to forget something that was usually so sacred.

"I'm sorry; I know how hard it is to lose family," Joelle tried to smile but it just turned into a grimace.

"I know, yer stronger than ya think," he smiled and stood, "C'mon lets go get you some food," with that he head off in the direction of the main camp.

But before they could really move Lori came storming towards them, "where the hell have you been Joe? We have all been so worried! Beth's in shock, Hershel's missing and Rick and Glenn have gone to find him!" she was breathing heavily by the time she was done listing everything, "Can you go look for them? It's getting dark and I'm worried Joe!"

Joelle badly wanted to say yes and go off and find her brother but with what had just happened she didn't think she could, "I…"

Daryl stepped in, "She ain't nobodies bitch, why don't ya get off your ass an' do it yerself! She got better things t' do" with that he stormed away taking Joelle and leaving Lori speechless.

Once they were sitting down Daryl gathered a plate and piled some food onto it before handing it to Joelle, "thank you, for standing up for me and for the food," she looked up at Daryl smiling shyly.

"Someone needs to Elle," he grinned at her, moved and sat next to her.

"Elle… I like it," her grin matched his. The darkness came quickly until it was only the fire that illuminated their faces. He was handsome it was hard to believe he was related to Merle, the only thing they shared were their eyes, their cold ice blue eyes. Short blonde-brown hair that didn't yet reach his eyes, and at that moment a thoughtful expression was on his face. He was tall, strong, thick bands of muscle wrapped around his arms and you could tell even though he was clothed, the rest was fit and muscular to. Joelle noticed that they were unconsciously leaning in as if to kiss.

The moment was interrupted when a whiny voice disrupted them "We can't find Lori and the others aren't back yet either," the two sprang apart like startled rabbits as Carol jogged towards them.

"Dumb bitch must gone off lookin' for em'," replied Daryl as he aimlessly poked the fire with a stick.

"What!?" replied Carol slightly startled at his tone and answer.

"Yeah she asked Joelle t'go an' I told her that Joelle ain't nobodies bitch," Daryl said back still looking into the fire.

"And you didn't say anything!?" Carol was looking stressed and upset now.

Both Joelle and Daryl didn't say anything as they sat there. With a huff Carol stalked away back to the others, not long after that a car drove down the driveway away from the farm.

"I should go check on Carl, he'll need someone with both his parents in town," stated Joelle as she stood brushing leaves and grass off her butt.

"You ain't going alone," replied Daryl as he too stood.

They walked back to the group everyone giving them strange looks as they walked side by side. Carl stood a little ways away with Andrea who was struggling to comfort him "Carl bud, come here," he didn't need to be told twice as he ran into his aunties waiting arms, she held him close reassuring him that he would see both his parents again.

Joelle sat on the ground still holding Carl as she gently rock back and forth whispering soothing words into his ear. Soon it was silent and after what seemed like hours a car pulled up at the Greene farm, everyone walked up to it as Shane got out the car and Lori who was holding her head half stumbled out.

"Oh my god, are you alright?" asked Andrea as they all looked at a slightly battered Lori, "What happened?"

"I was in an accident, I'm fine, I'm fine I really am," she reassured a fussing Shane who was hovering over her like the idiot he was, "Where's Rick?" Silence. Shane looked away a slight guilt etched into his face. Lori looked at the expressions on everyone face and stopped, "they're not back?" she took the silence as confirmation.

"Where are they?" her voice was malicious and low as she turned to Shane.

"I had to get you back here," reasoned Shane.

"You asshole," she spat and walked towards his fists raised.

"Lori, Lori I will go after them I will find them," Shane said as he tried to hold a kicking Lori, "Hey, first things first, I gotta… I gotta look after you, make sure the baby's alright okay?" there was dead silence as the group heard the news.

Joelle and Carl who had been making their way with a trailing Daryl stopped at the edge of the group, "You're having a baby?" Said Carl and Joelle in unison both shocked and Joelle disgusted as she realized there was a high chance the baby was his, especially by the way he reacted to her getting hurt.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Carl continued.

"Uh…" Lori was at a loss for words not expecting him to be there or for the news to be shared, "

"Huh, come on let's make sure you're alright," said Daryl breaking the awkward silenced but not the tension. With that the group dispersed Joelle and Daryl heading back for his camp.

The two sat in silence watching the fire, not much later Joelle stood, she was still exhausted from the day's events, "Well I'm going to go to sleep, goodnight Daryl," she turned to leave when Daryl caught her arm and stopped her.

"Where the hell do ya think ya goin'? I ain't letten' ya sleep alone with tha' psycho out there!" stated Daryl as he kept a firm yet gentle hold on her arm.

"Then where am I going to sleep?"

"With me, c'mon" he unzipped the tent and held the flap open as she entered the tent. They both removed their shoes and Joelle moved to sleep on the floor, "Not there Elle yer sleeping on the cot," he scolded he may be a redneck but he was still a gentleman.

"Only if you do too, there's more than enough room for both of us!" she retorted.

"Fine, but don't steal the covers, I hate that."


	6. Some Silence

**Chapter Six**

Joelle woke to the soft breathing of Daryl, his face buried in her neck, his arm carelessly thrown over her waist pulling her into him. It felt good being in his arms, being close to him, she fell back asleep with a small smile on her face.

When she woke again she wasn't surprised to find herself alone in the tent. She got up to find everyone else awake and getting ready to search for Rick, sneaking to her truck Joelle geared up with her dual swords, hand gun and hunting knife before sneaking into the forest. She needed to be alone to think in silence without everyone bothering her.

As she trekked deeper into the woods the light dimmed, each mile becoming darker with the ever encroaching undergrowth. She was about twenty miles in when she came across a small herd of Walkers surrounding a lone cow carcass. Joelle quickly back tracked but in her haste stepped on a dry branch causing a loud crack. The walkers turn towards the sound and at the sight of fresh meat rise from their crouches.

Drawing her swords Joelle waits from them to make the first move and like the mindless creatures they are, they stumble forward. She steps forwards slashing the first Walker across the face, it fell, swinging her blade around she catches the next walker through the eye, it too fell. Joelle drops two more Walkers before the others get too close, turning she runs from the remaining nine walkers deeper into the forest.

She had her gun but that was really a last resort and she didn't really want to alert the whole Walker population to her whereabouts, she takes down one that gets too close to her and continues moving into the woods. Joelle stops as she comes to a cliff edge and turns to face the Walkers that had been chasing her for the past half hour; they stumble towards her one at a time making it easy for her to pick them off. There are three more walkers left when one of her dual swords gets stuck in the skull, it slips from her grasp, she lets it go holding her remaining sword up she waits for them to move. One was quick and caught up, they reached Joelle at the same time. She slashes wide with her sword simultaneously slicing them through the forehead, not expecting for the last to be so close she stumbles back, it's a little too close when she stabs it through the eye but instead of falling back the walker falls onto her twisting her ankle and pushing her further back. She fell over the cliff edge and into the shallow water, her head hitting a protruding rock and darkness filling her vision.

**Daryl POV**

The group had been busy and distracted by the new problem that Randall posed that they hadn't yet realized Joelle wasn't about even though it was now the middle of the day. They were discussing Randall in the dining room when Rick noticed her absence, "Where's Joelle?"

"She had a long day yesterday, she's pro'bly still sleepin'," replied Daryl, when he said long day his piercing eyes met Shane but only Shane and Lori noticed.

"It's the middle of the day," countered Rick looking unconvinced.

"I'll go check on 'er," called Daryl as he left the room, the groups confused gaze burning into his back.

Daryl called to Joelle as he neared his tent, "rise 'n' shine Elle" he grew slightly worried at the silence that replied to him, finally reaching the tent he unzipped it to find it empty. The worry grew as he called her name without reply, making his way back to camp he went straight to her truck knowing that was where she kept her weapons.

Rick and the rest of the group came towards him as he swore loudly kicking the truck and running his hand roughly through his hair, "Where th' fuck is she!?"

"You couldn't find her?" Lori voiced her worries first.

"Nah bu' she took he gear so she shoul' be right for now," Daryl replied he was worried but he also knew she could take care of herself and if she didn't come back soon he would find her.

"Good if she's not back by sundown Daryl, Glenn, Shane and I will go look for her. She must have gone into the woods otherwise one of us would've seen her leave." With that Rick and the rest of the group walked off.

**General POV (Joelle)**

Joelle could see the blurry outline of someone and as her vision cleared she recognized Merle, "Why don't you pull the knife out Sugar? You can bind your wound better," he scolded gently she smiled at his voice and his antics.

"Merle,"

"What's goin' on here? You taken a siesta or somethin'?" he smirked back.

"A shitty day Merle," she sighed, barely audible.

"Like me t' get you a pillow? Maybe rub your feet?" his voice sarcastic.

"Screw you."

"You're the one screwed from the looks of it," he chuckled "all that time I spent protecting you and this is what I get. Look at ya lying in the water like a used rubber. And for what?"

Joelle coughed, "Some silence,"

"Hell you coulda just climbed a tree," he moved a little closer, "time to wake up Little Firecracker," that was all he said before he was gone, Joelle closed her eyes trying to relax.

Her eyes sprung open as she heard the moans of a walker her body jerks slightly in anticipation but the walker doesn't come for her, she looks and the dead walker covering half her body. The realization the it was covering her scent came quick and she smiled, her smile faded though as she realized that if she wanted to get out of this she would have to be quick.

Joelle feels a sharp pain in her side as she realizes the hunting knife came loose and was stuck through the skin of her stomach just past the side of the ribcage. A wetness around her mouth makes her take a tentative finger to brush some of the silky substance off only to reveal it to be blood, ignoring it she returns to her current task; getting back alive.

Reaching towards the pain she grips the hilt on the knife and pulls it out barely restraining the groan of pain. Using her remaining strength she pushes the dead weight off her legs, gets up and lunges at the oblivious walker. The hunting knife hits the walker through the temple and Joelle pulls it out as the walker falls to the floor.

Using what she learnt about the walkers she cuts off the ears of both dead walkers and strings them alone a piece of shoelace creating a necklace. Turning to the sky she realizes it will take at least two hours to track her way back to the farm taking a moment to steel herself she begins the long trek back.

**Daryl POV**

The sun glowed a bright orange as it made its slow decent to the horizon, Joelle still wasn't back yet and everyone was getting extremely worried. The women had busied themselves with chores like washing and laundry. Andrea was taking watch and Dale was doing the same. The brighter the orange glow became the tenser everyone became. Rick, Shane, Glenn and Daryl were gearing up to go find her when Andrea screams "Walker! Walker!"

The movement was instant, everyone got up and the men grabbed their weapons, "Just the one?" Rick asked Andrea.

Andrea gets the binoculars to take a closer look and nods, "I bet I can nail it from here."

"No, No! Andrea put the gun down!" she does.

"You best let us handle this!" Shane smirks at her.

"Shane, hold up Hershel wants to deal with walkers," explained Rick.

"What for man we got it covered," questions Shane still proceeding in the direction if the Walker.

Daryl, Shane, Glenn and Rick run towards the walker and slow when they get closer. The walker is female her jeans ripped, wet and dirty, her shirt in tatters and blood staining most of it. Her hair once brown caked in blood and dirt. She's lipping badly and her breath is coming out in long rasps. Her mouth is covered in old blood, the rest of her face in dirt and mud. She looks familiar, she is familiar, it's Joelle.

Rick holds up his python at her but hesitates when he recognizes her. Everyone stops taking in the sight of Joelle as a Walker. Daryl lets out a "No," soft and barely heard, only Rick caught the word.

"Is that Joelle?" Glenn pants, despair tainting his tone.

A few seconds pass, "Is that any way to greet family?"

The men let out a sigh of relief and Rick drops the gun, happiness is evident on everyone face including Shane's. The gunshot rips through the silence and Joelle falls to the ground.

"NO! NO!" Rick and Daryl scream in unison.

The remaining inhabitants of the farm come out running, "Rick!" screams Lori worried for her husband's safety.

"What on earth's going on out here?" Hershel demands.

Rick kneels down beside his sister, looking at the side of her head he notices the shot missed and was only a graze, Joelle pants quietly, "I was kidding!" her hand feeling for the wound.

Daryl bends down near her before picking her up. Andrea and Dale run towards them "Oh my god, oh my god is she dead?" sobs Andrea.

"Unconscious, you just grazed her," snaps Rick clearly pissed at Andrea.

"But look at her, what the hell happened? She's wearing ears!" panics Glenn.

Rick rips the ear necklace of her, "Let's keep that to ourselves!"

When they reach the farmhouse it's a flurry of activity, Maggie leads Daryl to the bed that Carl had been wounded in and he lays her down gently but doesn't leave, instead he sits in the chair and watches as Hershel and Patricia stitch her back up.

His eyes slightly widen when he sees the pair of angel wings tattooed on her back, covering it completely but says nothing.

After Hershel and Patricia are finished Lori comes in with a trailing Maggie, "We're just going to give her a bath" Lori says quietly as if she were afraid to move Joelle away from Daryl just in case he might snap, again he says nothing.

Lori and Maggi lift her up and take her to the bathroom adjoined to that bedroom, it takes them at least half an hour to give her a sponge bath and redress her but the effort is worth it when they're done. Her skin looks less grey and her hair has its natural shine, now she looks alive.

When they lay her back on the bed Lori turns noticing Daryl hasn't moved she motions for Maggie to go without her.

"She'll be okay Daryl, Joe's been though a lot, she's strong and knowing her the way I do, it's going to take a shitload more to kill her, to take her away from the people she loves."

"I know she's strong, I've seen it," he replies not taking his eyes off Joelle's unmoving form.

"Today in the dining room when you said she'd had a long day what did you mean? Why were you looking at Shane?"

" 'Cause tha' day I stopped him from raping 'er" for the first time in their conversation Daryl looked at Lori.

"That's why you told me to leave her alone," exclaimed Lori happy to know the reason for his harsh response, "You know Daryl it's amazing how close she is to you. Usually it takes her weeks to get close to any man let alone one as Alpha as you."

Daryl ignored the Alpha comment he wasn't the leading type, well he didn't think so, "How'd you know about her bein' raped before?"

"She never told me but when she came back from the army because she was pregnant I got confused, Joelle was a smart girl she wouldn't put her job on the line for sex she would've used protection. Then I noticed how she was around men, around her brothers she acted normal but when we went out shopping she would give a wide berth to all men and stay close to me," Lori let out a sigh, "It wasn't hard to put two and two together, I just wish she had never gone through that harrowing experience." She looked like she was about to say something else but a small groan moved both their attention to the women on the bed.

**General POV (Joelle)**

Joelle groaned she felt like death and probably looked just as bad. Her vision was dark but the black slowly receded and became bright. She noticed two figures in the room she knew one was Daryl but the other she wasn't quite sure, "I'll go bring you some food," Lori's voice came through slightly muffled but Joelle understood.

She looked over at a scowling Daryl and raised her eyebrow in question, "What?"

"Ya know what, what th' hell happened t' ya out there? Why were ya even there 'n th' first place?"

"I needed to be alone, to think. Didn't really work out." She replied quietly afraid of his reaction.

Before he could reply Lori came back with her food, "Here you go," she placed it on the bedside table and left again. Joelle reached for the plate but could barely lift it let alone feed herself. She heard Daryl sigh as he got up and walked towards her. Picking up the plate he sat down on the edge of the bed and began to feed her.

"This is so degrading," mumbled Joelle a mouth full of food, she looked into his eyes and swallowed, she saw it there; the worry and the pain. He had been so worried, they all had. "I'm so sorry Daryl, I didn't mean to get hurt, I didn't mean to worry you, I'm sorry."

"S'okay jus' let me come too next time," he looked at her before hesitantly leaning down and giving her a quick kiss on the forehead before standing, a rosy tint to his cheeks and a now empty plate in his hands. He walked to the door and stopped, "G'night Elle," with that soft goodbye he left.

Joelle smiled, "Goodnight Daryl."


	7. Squirrels

**A/N Quick Disclaimer, I don't own the Walking Dead or any of its characters especially Daryl! I only own Joelle and any other characters you don't recognize! Sorry for this taking so long hopefully I can update quicker next time! I just wanted to say a quick thank you to everyone who has either Followed, Favourited or Reviewed very appreciated thank you! Enjoy XX**

**Chapter Seven**

Joelle was told not to leave the bed so her ankle along with all other injuries she sustained could heal and Joelle tried, she really did but by the third day she'd had enough.

For the first time in a while Joelle woke up early and watched as the growing light filtered through her window. She could get up and no one would be awake to tell her to get back to the bed. Gently she eased herself out of the bed and began to hobble towards the doorway, smiling as she reached it, it felt good to be able to move again besides the real pain she was in. Opening the door she moved towards the stairs only to hit a wall of muscle. Daryl.

"Whatcha think yer doin' out o' bed?" he demanded, crossing his arms.

"Ah… well… there's a spider… in the room… and…" she trailed off, usually she was a very good liar and no one could tell if she was or not but Daryl with his intense blue eyes made it hard for her to think straight.

"Elle, stop ya ramblin' if ya wanted to leave so bad, next time jus' ask me," with that he picked her up and carried her down the stairs. Secretly she was glad she didn't think she could've made it with her bad ankle.

He set her down in a chair near the fire and brought her a plate of eggs and a glass of water. Thankfully she could now feed herself, not that she didn't like Daryl feeding her on the contrary she liked that very much but it felt better to be in control.

Dale was the first one up and gave both Joelle and Daryl a cheery good morning before getting some breakfast. After Dale they all trickled in giving Joelle smiles and greetings, when Lori came out she rushed over to Joelle giving her a big hug, "How're you feeling Joe? It's good to see you up and about."

"Still sore but getting better," she smiled back, "it's good to be up and about instead of stuck in that boring ass bed all day with nothing to keep me company," Glancing over her shoulder she noticed Rick talking with Shane, "What're they talking about?"

"Probably Randall," Lori replied.

"Who the fuck is Randall? asked Joelle, everyone besides Daryl had a '_Duh'_ look on their face "in case you didn't notice I have been bed ridden for the past three days, now would someone please enlighten me to who this son of a bitch is?"

The group looked taken aback at her harsh and unstable reaction to the mention of Randall. Rick and Shane who had heard started walking over to the rest of the group, "Nice to see you're back to your usual self there Joe," commented Lori.

"Randall is a guy we saved when his own group left him for the walkers. Our plan is to leave him with some supplies and send him on his way," Rick explained not only to Joelle but to everyone else, "Shane and I will be taking a car out to a secluded location and release him there away from the farm."

"Well you have fun with that Rick, do come back alive," Joelle remarked sarcastically.

"Joelle! You're all better!" said a squealing Sophia as she ran towards the chestnut-haired woman and effectively cutting of Ricks response.

"Of course I am sugar, what've you are Carl been up to? Staying safe I hope," replied Joelle pulling the girl into a big hug.

"We're always safe Joe! We missed you! The adults won't play with us because they're too busy with grown up stuff!" she poked her tongue out before jumping off Joelle's lap to go get some breakfast.

Joelle smiled, giggling quietly, "Daryl can you please take me to my tent? I need some clothes."

"Sure thing," he replied picking her up and carrying her to her tent.

"Is it just me or does Daryl seem nice around Joelle?" asked Glenn to the group, their confused glances indicating their own doubt of the situation.

Joelle looked through her clothes and struggled into a tight pair of skinny jeans, she turned looking for a clean top. She smiled when she saw a large, red checkered shirt with no sleeves, it was Daryl's. Joelle had worn it a few days ago, it was clean and the thought of wearing it was appealing so that she did just that.

Joelle then pulled on her boots making sure her ankle was secure and stable before stepping out of the tent where Daryl was standing there waiting. She saw his eyes widen slightly at her choice of wardrobe, a small twitch in the corners of his mouth, "Come on D lets go skin some squirrels!" she shouted as she jumped on his back.

"You need to eat more Elle," Daryl responded, she could hear the smile in his voice as he piggybacked her to his camp.

They sat there for a long time sharpening their weapons, skinning and drying out squirrels when Joelle got tired of the silence, "So what did you do before this?"

"Hunted mostly, sometimes me an' Merle would go do some construction work, bu' tha' was rare," he replied returning to his work silently.

Inwardly Joelle sighed she thought they were getting somewhere but apparently not, "I better go see if Lori needs me to do anything wouldn't want her any more hormonal then she already is, I'll see you later Daryl," with that she limped back to the farmhouse.

It was further then she had thought and Joelle practically fell onto one of the chairs at the table where Lori and Andrea were.

"This could've been handled better," sighed Andrea referring to the fight and suicide attempt that had just happened.

"How so?" Lori asked voice hard.

"You shouldn't of taken the knife away," responded Andrea like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Lori stopped what she was doing and turned to Andrea slowly, "excuse me?" Lori said in a low dangerous voice. Joelle inwardly laughed, _poor Andrea she had unleashed a demon_.

"You were wrong," said Andrea casually not noticing Joelle's face break out in a large smile _ohh she was fucked_. "Like Dale taking my gun that wasn't your decision."

Lori gave her a look before ignoring her and putting away the dishes, "She has to find her own reasons," Andrea continued.

"Want me to tie a noose for her?" replied a sarcastic Lori and Joelle couldn't help the low giggle that escaped her, Lori gave her a small smile in return.

"If she's serious she'll figure out a way."

"That doesn't mean I can't stop her, or let her know that I care."

"It has nothing to do with it Lori, she only has so many choices in front of her and she believes the best one is suicide."

"That's not an option," snapped Lori.

"Of course it is, she doesn't need to yelled out or treated like a child."

Joelle spoke up, "She is a child Andrea she doesn't know what life is yet, let alone death." Andrea just gave her a look.

"She needs a loaded gun right?" said Lori sarcastically, "You'll understand if I don't send you in there."

Andrea stopped, "I came through it."

Joelle scoffed, "and became such a productive member of the group," Lori remarked dryly, "let Maggie handle this her way."

"I contribute; I help keep this place safe," Andrea replied pissed at the accusation.

"And do a great job of it too," muttered Joelle sarcastically.

"The men can handle this on their own, they don't need your help," said Lori shaking her head.

"I'm sorry what would you have me do?"

"Oh there's plenty of work to go round," snapped Lori.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes she's fucking serious you moron of a woman, you can't keep this place safe, you bloody shot me! Which you never apologized for!" shouted Joelle.

"Everything falls apart and you're in my face over skipping laundry," Andrea said to Lori deliberately ignoring Joelle.

"It's a burden on the rest of us, on me and Carol, Patricia, Maggie, cooking and cleaning and caring for Beth and you. You don't care about anyone but yourself, you sit up on that RV working on your tan with a shotgun in your lap!"

"Get Joelle to help! She does nothing around here!"

"Joelle has training in firearms and tactics and you want her on laundry? She could kick your ass any day Andrea."

"You know I am on watch against walkers! That is what matters not fresh mint leaves in the lemonade."

"You couldn't tell a walker if it ate you," remarked Joelle.

"We are providing stability, we are trying to create a life worth living!" pushed Lori.

"Are you kidding me?!"

"Look I went after Rick and took down two walkers-"

"And crashed Maggie's car, ever apologies for that?" Andrea said over Lori, it pissed Joelle of nobody talked to her sister in law like that especially some stuck up bitch like Andrea.

"You're insane."

"No you are, and you're the one that's self-centered; the way you take it all for granted," snapped Andrea.

Lori stopped before she spoke again dangerously calm, "My husband is out there for the hundredth time, my son was shot. Don't you dare tell me that I take this for granted!"

"You don't get it do you? Your husband came back for the dead, your son too and now you got a baby on the way. The rest of us have piled up our loses, me Carol, Beth but you just keep on keeping on, acting like the queen bee laying down rules for everybody but yourself."

Joelle had enough she stood up and walked over to Andrea before backhanding her hard, the resounding crack echoed through the room, "You lost a sister, I lost my twin, my other half. Who was Lori's sister also don't you dare tell me that was "keeping on" go fuck yourself Andrea because the next time you insult my family and that includes Lori, you will have wished that your shot didn't miss," Joelle's voice was hard and deadly as she spoke before turning on her heel and leaving.

Joelle reached her bike before the throbbing in her ankle became too much, sitting down she tried to relax. No one followed her and for that she was glad. She sat there for a long while just day dreaming letting the warmth of the sun soak into her, she stood before she could fall asleep and hobbled her way over to Daryl's tent.

His small camp was empty the fire smoking silently the coals glowing softly she checked his tent to find it too was empty sighing she removed her boots and zipped the tent up. There was no way she was sleeping in her tent; what happened if Shane came back and no one saved her? She shuddered before moving to the cot and sinking gratefully into its softness. Joelle fell easily into a deep sleep the scent of Daryl lingering on her skin.

**Daryl POV**

The string of squirrels thumbed gently against his side as he made his way back to his camp. He sat before beginning the long task of skinning and gutting the squirrels before taking them to Lori, Carol or Patricia to cook.

Daryl was walking back to his camp after giving the squirrels to Patricia who thanked him when he thought about Joelle, wondering where she was and what she was up to, he shook his head freeing it from those thoughts. He had just finished making the fire when her heard a small "No" from inside his tent.

He quickly unzipped the tent to find a restless sleeping Joelle. She looked so stressed in her sleep which wasn't right he had seen her sleeping before she usually looked so young and relaxed.

"No, please no! God no! Daryl help me! Daryl!" tears were streaming down her face as she begged him to help her thrashing in her sleep, fighting of invisible attackers. "DARYL PLEASE! SAVE ME!" she screamed.

Daryl's cold heart clenched when her heard that, he shook her trying to wake her up but the dream refused to release its hold on her so instead he held her close and whispered soothing things in her ear as she whimpered and eventually quietened. He tried to move away but she had a vice like grip on his shirt so he just held her stroking her chestnut locks back.

Not much later her eyes fluttered open revealing wide silver orbs, "You keep me safe, even in my dreams, thank you Daryl, thank you," her voice was soft.

"I'll always keep you safe," he whispered, the crunching of boots sliced through the silence and like that the spell was broken, "C'mon Elle lets go get somethin' to eat." He handed her shoes to her and she pulled them on.

The exited the tent together and saw Glenn near the fire looking like he was about to call out to them. He looked flushed when they walked up to him, like he had caught them having sex or something. Daryl's lips twitched at the thought.

**General POV (Joelle)**

Dinner was a tense affair turns out Randall knew Maggie and they couldn't let him go with that knowledge. She saw the marks on both men's faces and it looks like more than a discussion had gone on while they were out.

Joelle smiled when she saw the large bruise covering half of Andrea's face, "Andrea what happened to your face?" Dale asked kindly everyone turned to get a good look at her face

"I may have had a fight with Lori, turns out Joelle doesn't take to kindly to her family being insulted."

Carol, Dale, Hershel and Patricia all looked upset and slightly disgusted at Joelle for her choice of action but the rest of the group including Maggie chuckled at the news.

"You're lucky she didn't break one of your bones," scoffed Rick and everyone focused on him, "junior year a girl named Kelly said that our family were all "a bunch of lowlife hicks with no manners" in front of all of us. So Joelle walked unto her and broke her arm and said I guess you're right. After that no one ever dare say a word against our family."

Everyone laughed at the story and the mood lightened considerably they then all took it in turns telling similar stories of their pasts. Once dinner was finished Joelle helped Maggie and Lori clean up, claiming she was done being invalid. They laughed and joked about girl things and it felt good to have a normal conversation, when they were done she said good night before leaving the farmhouse.

She was walking back towards Daryl's tent when Carol stopped her, "You may have taken my daughter away from me but you won't take Daryl," Carol snarled harshly at Joelle.

"You're wrong you see I already have…" and with that Joelle stalked away.


	8. Hidden Murder

**Chapter Eight**

Joelle was leaning against the hard wood of the shed wall watching as Daryl smashed his fists repeatedly into Randall's flesh, she felt no pity for him as he begged Daryl to stop. It was only when Daryl threatened to rip off the scab from the wound in his leg that he really started talking. Randall had said thirty men with heavy artillery, which would be a massive problem if they rolled through here.

Daryl stopped his torture as he listened. "But we'd go out, scavenge, jus' the men. One night we found this little camp sight. A man and his two daughters, teenagers you know, really young, real cute," Randall looked down, Joelle froze she knew where this was heading and felt her blood begin to boil in anger. Daryl who'd had his back to Randall turned around slowly with a repressed anger.

"The daddy had to watch while these guys they.. and they didn't even kill him afterwards. They just made him watch his daughters… Jus' jus' left 'em there. No bu' bu' I didn' touch those girls."

Daryl kicked him in the leg hard, before turning away from him. Joelle who had been frozen in anger moved forwards and grabbed his head before slamming it back into the metal. She drew her gun and can hear him beg but said nothing as she slammed the butt of the gun into his temple, he slumped unconscious. Joelle just turned on her heal and stormed out the shed.

Joelle waited outside for Daryl to join her and he didn't take long, together they walked towards the rest of the group. "Boy there's got a gang, thirty men, got heavy artillery and ain't lookin' to make friends. They roll through here our boys are dead, and our women," he looked over at Joelle, "their gonna, their gonna wish they were."

"What did you do?" asked Carol. Joelle rolled her eyes _well duh woman!_

"Had a little chat," said Daryl before walking away with a trailing Joelle. After last night they had gotten closer and Joelle couldn't believe how different he was from his brother. It was like the only thing they shared was blood.

She was alone cleaning her bike when Dale walked up to her, "Don't ask me to help save him Dale he deserves to rot in hell and nothing you say will change that, so leave me be." Dale didn't press the matter and walked away with a defeated expression etched into his face.

Everyone was in the living room either sitting or standing, Rick was trying to get everyone's thoughts on Randall, Joelle wondered why, they should just kill him. People like him didn't deserve to live, he may not have "touched" those girls but he didn't do anything, he didn't stop them from being raped and in Joelle's eyes that was just as bad.

"So how do we do this? Just take a vote?" asked Glenn uncertain of the situation.

"Does it have to be anonymous?" questioned Andrea.

"How about majority rules," offered Lori.

"Well let's, let's just see where everybody stands," said Rick interrupting anyone else, "then we can talk through the options."

Shane looked around, "well the way I see it, there's only one way to move forward."

"Killing him!" snapped Dale, "Right? Then why even bother to take a vote its clear which way the winds blowing."

Dale was arguing with them all, trying to save Randall's life but by the looks of it no one really cared about the kid. Joelle zoned out, only looking up when Dale marched towards the door only stoping when he faced Daryl, "This group _is _broken" and with those words he left.

Joelle followed him out and caught up, "Dale, I know you must think I'm heartless for wanting him dead. I'm not, it's just when we found out what his group had done I couldn't take that risk with my family and friends."

Dale looked intrigued yet confused, "But you're still condemning him to death for something he may never do!" replied Dale.

"He watched as two young girls were raped, you said it yourself Dale, standing by and letting it happen is the same as doing it yourself," she gave him a sad smile before walking away.

As the sky darkened Rick, Daryl and Shane led Randall towards the barn. The door creaked as it was opened and the men were startled to find Joelle there sitting up on the hayloft looking like she had no care it the world.

"Put him there," ordered Rick ignoring Randall's pleas. Shane moved behind Randall blindfolding him before backing away. He continued to beg but none of them listened. "Would you like to stand or kneel?"

Randall didn't reply, Joelle jumped down and walked up to Randall grabbing his hair and forcing him to his knees, "Karma's a bitch Randall," she whispered in his ear, before taking his hair and pulling him up straighter. Joelle moved away from him and stood beside Daryl.

Rick looked to Shane who nodded slightly, "Any last words," he asked voice low.

"Please, please," Randall sobbed, Rick aimed his gun.

"Do it dad, do it," Carls voice came out of nowhere and Rick looked up eyes wide.

Joelle rushed towards her nephew taking his arm she roughly pulled him out of the barn, "What the hell Carl," she yelled and Carl knew she was pissed, it took a lot for her to yell at children.

A second later Daryl came out dragging a living Randall back to the shed and an angry looking Shane who stormed off to go hit something. Joelle looked to Rick, "here," she handed over Carl and walked off back to the camp.

Rick and Carl followed, everyone looked shocked to see Carl with Rick, "We're keeping him in custody for now," Rick explained to the confused faces of the group.

"Carl go inside, now, please," said Lori her tone leaving no room for argument, he left for the tent Joelle following.

"Carl why did you follow us?" her voice was quiet.

"Because I wanted to see it happen," his voice was hard, too hard for a boy of eleven.

"Carl I know this world demands you to grow up fast, but it doesn't have to take away your innocence. You need to know how to protect yourself just don't forget you still need us like we need you," she gave him a quick hug before leaving the tent and sitting by the fire.

The silence was interrupted by a loud scream , it didn't take long for everyone to jump into action, Joelle who already had her two hunting knives and handgun ran towards the scream.

In her peripheral vision she could see everyone else running to but she was faster. As she got close she recognised Dale who was struggling with a walker on top. Pushing herself even faster, she launched herself and the walker knocking it off Dale and onto the ground away from him before pulling her hunting knife out and stabbing it through the forehead.

Daryl who came a second after her started yelling for the group, Joelle moved to his side and saw his stomach open entrails spilling out. Joelle's hands trembled, she had seen men die with much less, he wouldn't make it. The group gathered around him staring at the dying man.

"HERSHEL! WE NEED HERSHEL!" Rick screamed, Andrea kneeled beside Dale trying to keep him calm and awake.

Joelle moved away her hands bloody, "Rick," she said it softly but everyone heard and turned to look at her, she shook her head, "he won't make the trip."

Rick thought frantically for a solution, "You have to do the operation here, Glenn-"

"Rick," she shook her head.

"No! No!" Rick shouted as Hershel arrived and looking at Dale and then each of their faces he knew Joelle had told them.

Andrea sobbed, "How would you know!" she screamed.

Joelle put her hands on Andrea's shoulders, "I was a medic in the Army and then a Nurse, men had died of less Andrea and that was with the proper equipment. I'm Sorry," she said softly as Dale continued to groan and shake in pain.

"Do something!" Carol cried, and Joelle couldn't help but agree, he was suffering and it needed to end.

She backed up and watched as Rick pulled out his python and aimed it at Dale's head but he hesitated, Daryl moved and took the gun, "Sorry Brother," he whispered before a loud shot rang through the wails of a grieving group.

A service for Dale was held the next morning; he was buried next to the others. Rick spoke words about Dale that shook everyone to their core; he was so right, Joelle hadn't been in the group long but he had still gotten under her skin.

After the service a group went out to check the fences, Joelle went with them. She hadn't known Dale well but she needed to vent some of her anger. They were all grateful when they came across a group of walkers feeding from a cow carcass. They killed them all except one, they vented their anger out through kicked the growling walker before Shane slammed its head with a shovel, its brains spilling out.

When they got back to the farm it was a flurry of activity everyone moving their things into the house. Joelle who had quickly finished packing up her own things moved to Daryl's tent packing it up too. He would've done it himself she was sure but he was busy with Rick. They were planning where to take Randall so she left the men to their work.

They were moving all their food and blankets in the house when Joelle told them to stop, they looked at her like she was crazy, "we should have at least one box of blankets and canned food each car! That way if we get overrun and have to leave we'll have some supplies!" she answered, a look of understanding crossed each of their faces as they hurried to do as she suggested.

It was well past midday when Daryl and Rick decided it was time to take Randall out, Joelle watched as they got their gear ready, "Daryl," she called quietly but he heard, his head shot up and he walked over to where she was standing, "Just be careful okay?"

"Always am darlin'," he gave her a quick one armed hug before moving away.

T-Dog had left to get the "package" but came running back seconds later with no Randall, "He ain't there man," he said slightly out of breath, in minutes everyone was gathered searching for signs of Randall.

"The cuffs are still hooked, he must've slipped them," explained Rick.

"Is that possible?" Carol asked naïve as ever.

"It is if you've got nothing to lose," said Joelle stepping out of the shed.

"Door was secured from the outside," Hershel said, still trying to find how Randall had gotten out. Everyone started searching for signs but there was nothing there. Not even Joelle or Daryl could find anything of use.

"RICK! RICK!" screamed Shane emerging from the trees.

"What happened?" asked Lori concern and worry lacing her voice.

"He's armed, he's got my gun,"

"You okay?" asked Carl who had very frightened Sophia hanging on his arm, clutching it hard.

"I'm fine, little bastard just snuck up on me, clocked me in the face," explained Shane.

"Alright, Hershel T-Dog get everyone back in the house, Glenn, Daryl come with us," Rick ordered, Daryl nodded and set a bolt in his crossbow.

"T, I'mma need that gun," T-Dog handed Shane his handgun before the racing to get everyone back in the house.

"Rick, I got a real bad feeling about tonight!" Rick turned to Joelle eyes widening slightly, "Just be safe okay? You too Daryl and Glenn." She purposely left Shane out.

They walked into the forest where Shane had emerged from and began their search. Joelle watched stepping forward slightly to get a better look, when she did however her foot hit something hard, moving the leaves she found herself staring at Shane's gun. _Fuck. _Joelle wanted to run after them to shoot Shane and for everything to be okay but she knew Rick had to do this by himself, to kill Shane himself and she had to look after the group.

She ran to where she was staying in the house and grabbed her leather jacket before arming herself with her weapons. Quickly putting two handguns in their holsters; one on each leg, the same went for her hunting and knives, the throwing knives sheathed around her waist. Joelle hurried strapping the dual swords sheath to her back before placing the swords inside; she had collected them on her way back to the farm.

Joelle made her way towards the living room, the others looked up at her arrived and shock covered their faces at her apparel, "I have a real bad feeling about tonight Lori and I just wanted to be careful."

Lori nodded the shock easing into worry. Everyone who knew Joelle knew to trust her feelings, they were often right. Lori's parents had died in a car crash and that same day Joelle had said it was a bad idea for them to leave, that she had a bad feeling but they waved her off and never came back. From that day on no one questioned her.

The group sat in the living room watching through the windows, waiting as the sky darkened and became black. There was no sign of Randall, no sign of anyone. The sound of a gunshot tore through the still night and together the group held their breath hoping their men, their family were still alive.


	9. River of the Dead

**A/N Quick and Massive thank you to my good friend Aidan for being my editor for this chapter and now on! Enjoy! xx **

**Chapter Nine**

Everyone was getting restless and it wasn't long before Joelle couldn't take it, "I'm going after them."

"Don't they could be anywhere, and if Randall shows up we're going to need you," Lori reasoned with her.

The front door opened producing Daryl and Glenn, Joelle let out a sigh of release although the bad feeling lingered.

"Rick 'n' Shane ain't back?" asked Daryl.

"No," Lori answered stress colouring her tone.

"We heard a shot," Daryl pressed.

"Maybe they found Randall," Lori said, trying to find a reasonable explanation for Rick and Shanes lack of appearance.

"We found Randall."

"He back in the shed?" Patricia asked.

"He's a Walker."

"Did you find the walker that bit him?" asked Hershel.

Daryl and Glenn shared a quick look, "no, the weird thing is he wasn't bit," Glenn said with some hesitancy.

"His neck was broke," Daryl put in, "the thing is Shane's and Randall's, tracks were right on top of each other and Shane ain't no tracker, so he didn't come up behind him, no they were together."

"That would explain this," Joelle said throwing Shane's gun on the coffee table it landed with a loud thud. Shock marred everyone's faces as they looked at his gun.

"Could you please go back out there and find Rick and Shane and find out what on earth is going on?" Lori said, voice desperate.

"You got it," replied Daryl moving towards the front door with Andrea, Glenn and Joelle following.

Walking out on the front porch they heard numerous amounts of groans, hisses and moans their source coming from the hundreds of Walkers stumbling towards the farmhouse. It was a river of the dead.

"Andrea quickly go tell the others," Joelle ordered, Andrea left without question and returned seconds later with everyone trailing behind.

"Patricia, kill the lights," Hershel whispered quietly and Patricia ran inside.

"I'll get the guns," Andrea stated leaving to retrieve the guns.

"Maybe they'll just pass like the herd on the highway? Should we just go inside?" Glenn asked desperately.

"Not unless there's a tunnel downstairs that I don't know about, herd that size'll rip the house down" commented Daryl.

"Carl's gone! Sophia was sleeping and doesn't know where he went!" Lori exclaimed panicked.

"What!" Joelle shouted.

"He was upstairs with Sophia and I can't find him anymore. He's supposed to be upstairs I'm not leaving without my boy!"

"We're going to look again, we're going to find him!" Carol spoke before pulling Lori with her to search the house.

Andrea returned with the guns and Maggie picked up two, handing one to Glenn, "Maggie?"

"Growin' up country you pick up a thing or two," she explained.

"Ain't got the numbers it's no use," Daryl calculated.

"You can go if you want," responded Hershel.

"You gone take 'em all on?"

"We have guns we have cars."

"Kill as many as we can," Andrea agreed, "use the cars to drive the rest off the farm."

"You serious?" Daryl asked incredulously.

"This is my farm I'll die here."

"Alright, it's as good a night as any," said Daryl before jumping over the railing, Joelle jumping after him.

"Daryl wait!" Joelle called to him, he stopped and faced her.

"Yeah Elle?" Joelle stood so she was right in front of him before pulling off her dog tags and placing them around his neck.

"For good luck," she explained, she looked at him, hesitating for a second before crashing her lips to his, it took a moment for him to react but he did. Daryl's lips were surprisingly soft as they moved against hers, his arm snaked around her waist pulling her closer. She broke the kiss gasping for air, "Stay safe and come back to me okay, I'll find you, always, I promise," she moved out of his arms and turned before he could see the tears gathering in her eyes, she didn't let them fall.

Daryl ran for his bike before jumping on and riding away. Joelle headed for the house she had to keep Sophia and Lori safe. That was her task tonight, Lori was stressing out Carl was nowhere to be found. The barn suddenly caught fire, lighting the farm up enough for everyone to see where they're going.

"Lori listen to me you need to calm down I would bet anything he's with Rick, we need to go get the others! NOW!" screamed Joelle, making Lori snap out of her panic and move.

Lori came back with Patricia, Beth, Carol and Sophia, Joelle turned to them "you need to go I'll cover you, and Carol," Carol looked at Joelle, "Keep your baby girl safe," Joelle pulled out her handgun and started shooting any nearby walkers. Everything was going okay, they were okay, until it all went wrong.

A walker came out of nowhere and got Patricia, Lori pulled at Beth and they got away while holding onto Sophia. Carol got separated and Andrea saved her before going down herself. Joelle hadn't been paying attention and a walker grabbed her. She couldn't stop the shriek that escaped her lips as the walker tackled her down; she quickly shot it before its teeth could find purchase in her flesh.

She lay there for a minute to catch her breath, the smell of rotting flesh filling in her nose and the coolness of a walker's blood seeping onto her. She moved the walker off her and quickly got up. Pulling her swords free she sliced through numerous numbers of walkers before they pushed her around to the back of the house away from all the other vehicles. She was soon drenched in walker blood and smelled of rotting flesh.

A large group of walkers were near but ignored her as they chased the car lights of the red SVU, Joelle stumbled into the farmhouse and made her way to the basement before falling into restless sleep.

**Daryl POV**

Daryl let out a sigh of relief as they made it back to the highway with Glenn and T-Dog in tow, Rick, Hershel and Carl were standing there huge smiles on their faces. He gave a handshake to Rick as Carol got off the back of the bike and ran towards Sophia. Lori got out of her car tears in her eyes but with a smile on her face she hugged Carl and Rick tightly.

That's when Daryl noticed Joelle wasn't there. His eyes searched everyone's face frantically in hope he had overlooked her but to no avail.

Daryl caught Lori's gaze as she stood and she burst into tears. That's when Rick noticed Joelle's absences too, "No, no, no." Rick cried.

"She was keeping us safe, she was right behind us. We got in the car and I looked over before hearing her scream as a walker took her down." Lori sobbed hard and Carl cried out but it was Rick's expression that hit the group the hardest. Daryl felt numb.

Rick's face was blank but his heart was broken, the pain was there in his eyes. Daryl noticed how similar Joelle and Rick were with how they expressed their pain.

He wasn't listening when they spoke of the other losses. Joelle had said she would find him, she had promised. Suddenly he was filled with absolute anger, not at Joelle, at the world. It kept taking the people he cared about from him, first Merle and now Joelle.

He was silent as he rode away from the traffic snarl with Carol clutching at his waist, he had tears in his eyes but he didn't let them fall.

**General POV (Joelle)**

It took Joelle two days to convince herself she could leave the basement, when she did she was surprised to find the house fully intact with only a few walkers roaming around. She cleaned her weapons and had a shower before moving through the house. Taking a small backpack she filled it with the things she would need before leaving. She was searching Lori's room when she came across a small photo album with only a few pictures of Lori, Rick, Carl, Justine and Lucas. Quickly pocketing the album she left the house and made her way back to her bike.

Joelle sat high in a tree with a rope tied tight around her waist, she had to find Daryl she had promised she would and for the first time in weeks she felt alone.

Joelle cried and the sky cried with her.


End file.
